Death of the Innocent
by Nilathiel
Summary: A group of archers and hunters gets lost in the dreaded city of Glast Heim. Nilathiel finds herself fighting for her life alongside her savior... (I'm not good at this. xx)


DEATH OF THE INNOCENT  
  
By Nilathiel  
  
"Let the hunters be frontliners! Protect the archers!"  
  
Glast Heim echoed with the whistling of arrows. The scent of decayed flesh swam into the nostrils of the unwelcome inhabitants. Stomachs were held in tight to keep out the foul smell.  
  
Nilathiel shook in her footing, onyx eyes hinted with worry. Being the youngest of the archers and hunters present, she believed she had no power in such dangerous place. Maybe I should've stuck to Elder Willows back at home. I'm helpless here.  
  
A hunter came up to her and gave her a pat on the shoulder. His eyes were tucked into binoculars and his lips were curved into a smile. He regarded a familiar stance.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be here to help." he spoke, a soft baritone with a hint of concern.  
  
After he spoke, he drew his crossbow and shot a few bolts at the ghoul coming near.  
  
She nodded, swallowing hard and running a hand through blue locks. She has only a few arrows left and the strap of her quiver was somehow severed from a previous battle with a Bigfoot.  
  
_I almost lost my life with that one.  
_  
Her gaze drifted to the hunter who approached her minutes ago. Cobalt blue hair and a slight build. He didn't seem fit to be a hunter but he is.  
  
_If he wasn't there, I could've been killed._  
  
"Wraith!!! Snare him!" a huntress cried, sending a stray flaming arrow into the sky.  
  
It served as a flare, a signal for help. And it was only then, Nilathiel realized that there were only few of the hunters left and a handful of archers along with them. Many have fallen. She spat a curse.  
  
Instinctively, she drew an arrow and lodged it in her row. She aimed at the Wraith and silently prayed to the gods. _Elbereth, guide my arrow._  
  
Arrows sailed through the air, a few hitting the wraith but doing no real damage. With a sound twang, Nilathiel's arrow drove itself into the Wraith's heart, causing it to scream shrilly before it reduced into ashes.  
  
Excitement raced through her veins. She destroyed the Wraith. She did it. A smile etched itself upon her lips as her eyes burned with pride.  
  
"Well done, little one." the hunter spoke and smiled tiredly at her.  
  
He then turned to the others.  
  
"Everyone, we must rest for the while. Share your arrows with the ones who lack and give some potions to the others."  
  
With that, he took a seat against a wall and began to count his own arrows. The other people followed suit with the archers huddled in one small circle, whispering among themselves. A huntress came towards them and handed over a few potions.  
  
Nilathiel gingerly sat beside the blue-haired hunter and unstrapped her quiver. She felt shy approaching the hunter but he did offer to personally protect her.  
  
"What is your name?" the hunter asked, handing her a fistful of arrows.  
  
"Nilathiel, sir."  
  
The hunter smiled and loaded his crossbow with a bolt. Nilathiel shared his smile, a relaxed feeling emanating through her being.  
  
"May I know your name, good sir?" she asked, blushing slightly for she felt it unethical to ask.  
  
"Din..." he began but a scream echoed throughout the dark field.  
  
The archers were being attacked by ghouls. So was he. He drew his blessed knife and hacked at the ghoul mercilessly. Once it fell, he bolted towards the archers, loading his bow. The other hunters assisted him and protected the few archers remaining.  
  
Amidst the terror, the blue-haired hunter remembered about Nilathiel. _I left her here. Where is she!?  
_  
Soon he found a ghoul bent over a prone body. It was spitting red oozing liquid. He then recognized the body. _Nilathiel!_ Enraged, the hunter drew his crossbow and shot two thick bolts into the ghoul's chest. As it fell over, he saw the girl lying face down.  
  
"Nilathiel!" he cried, almost tearing the binoculars from his face.  
  
Her eyes were blank, staring into oblivion. Her mouth was half-open, unable to let go of the scream that was in her throat. The hunter cringed. Her ribcage was torn open, revealing her still beating heart.  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes as he bent over and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Dinlandion. Call me Dinlandion." he whispered, realizing those were the most pained words he has spoken for quite some time.  
  
With that, he closed her pained visage with his hand. He then drew his blessed knife and raised it above his head.  
  
_Forgive me._  
  
Smiling grimly, he drove it through her heart. 


End file.
